Bittersweet Symphony
by Team Laurcolesty
Summary: A series of oneshots from our JB song one-shot challenge.various pairing's,various genre's.SEE PROFILE FOR DETAILS OF CHALLENGE from, xxlovely,mymakeupsmearedeyes and PaNcAk3s
1. Fly With Me

**Fly With Me  
**

**"Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine, so won't you fly with me?"**

I was supposed to be reading a fairytale to a girl with a terminal illness. I wasn't though, or I was, but I wasn't focusing on it properly how could I when I was reading it with Mitchie?

How could I read something with Mitchie right in front of me? I watched as her pink, cushioned lips formed the famous words penned by J. M. Barrie. I watched her smile with glee due to the fact she was making a child who would be dying in the near future happy. She'd always wanted to do something like this. As I was her best friend, I remembered it. As soon as the opportunity popped up, I signed us both up. It wasn't just for the children; it was for my best friend.

Rarely did a smile cross her face these days. Ever since her father died she hardly ever smiled. She just wasn't happy. I had to do something to see her pretty smile, even if it was for small moments.

This was one of my last ideas. I only had one left. I was saving my best for last. This one proved to be working very well though.

Her eyes sparkled like they used to. All of this came from doing something good for sick children. She really was an amazing person. Not many people I know would do something like this. Actually, I think Mitchie was the only person.

I heard the frail girl giggle at a line in the book. I glanced at Mitchie after looking at the patient. She was beaming. I couldn't remember the last time I saw her smile like that. It made me want to hug the unlucky girl I was reading to. One simple giggle brought back my Mitchie. The Mitchie I fell in love with.

That's right; I'm in love with my best friend. How cliché. It wasn't really though, because I fell in love with her long before she became my best friend. I became her best friend simply to get closer to her; to see what made her tick. I fell in love with her even more as I got to know her.

She truly was an incredible individual. She gave up so much to make others happy. She tried to give at least fifteen dollars a week to charities. She used to do that even before she was famous, back when her parents were having money problems. She always helped people. If someone asked her for help, she could not say no. It was just impossible for her. She has the most amazing voice. It brought a smile to anyone who heard its mouth. Her lyrics were so deep and meaningful. They echoed life and the human condition so perfectly. She could always find it in her heart to forgive someone, no matter what they had done.

In short: I wasn't worthy to be in her presence, no one was.

"Shane." I her say with her wonderful voice.

"Yeah Mitch?"

"It's your turn." She said as she passed me the open book. As I took it from her hand, our fingers brushed. I felt a spark. It was a familiar spark; I felt it whenever I touched her bare skin.

I saw her quickly look at me in shock. Did she feel the spark too? By God, I hoped she did. I had waited long enough for my feelings to be returned. I didn't mind waiting forever though, as long as Mitchie was still in my life.

Her lips opened slightly, as if she were about to say something. She looked towards the sick girl and pressed her lips together. It probably wasn't something she could say in front of the poorly girl.

An hour later, visiting hours were over. I watched Mitchie talk to the fragile girl. She pressed a kiss to her head.

"Goodbye Meaghan, it was an honour meeting you." She said. Meaghan smiled at my best friend.

"Back at you. You too Shane. Thank you both for taking time out of your busy lives to visit me, it means a lot."

"It was our pleasure." I told her. She smiled, waved and her eyes flickered shut. The poor girl was exhausted.

Mitchie walked to me and we quietly left the room.

"Thank you Shane. You have no idea how much this meant to me." She whispered.

"I'll do anything for you Mitch, you know that." I looked down at her to see silent tears falling down her face. Her smile was no longer there. I pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"I just wish there was something we could do to help her. I feel so bad that we get to do all the things that we dreamed of, and she has to stay in a hospital all day, waiting for the inevitable to happen."

"Hey, you shouldn't feel guilty just because Meaghan was unlucky. Meeting her should make you want to live your life even better than you already do."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, meeting her today made me realise that I shouldn't take anything for granted, and that should take many more risks, because I never know when my life could be cut short." She pulled away slightly and looked up at me. "Which is why I'm going to tell you something I haven't told you before." I let out a slow breath, letting go of all my apprehension. "Mitch, I love you."

A smile crossed her face. It was even bigger than the one she had had after Meaghan giggled.

"Really?" She squeaked. I chuckled at her. She was far too cute.

"Really, Mitch. I have done for about six years now." Tears fell down her face again. "Why are you crying? Doe the thought of me loving you repulse you that much?"

"No, I never thought I'd hear those words come out if your mouth. I'm not crying because I'm sad; I'm crying because I'm happy. The happiest I've been in years. Because you know what, I love you too Shay." I could feel my mouth turning into a clown smile. Not only did she say the words I'd been waiting for her to say for five years, but she called me the nickname which she hadn't used in years. That was how I knew she was being serious. I leaned my head down and pressed my lips to hers.

What a sight that must have been; us kissing in a hospital corridor with massive smiles on our faces.

All it took was a terminally ill child and Peter Pan and Wendy.

**AN: So this is the first fic to go on the joint account. Woop. And it's by me, Kirsty AKA mymakeupsmearedeyes. Suck on that Laura and Nicole. Tee hee. This is to go with a new challenge we're starting. We're all doing some. The next one I'm going to do is Much Better. R&R**


	2. Can't Have You

**I'm dying without your love, begging to hear your voice, Tell me you love me too, **

**I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I can't have you**

Many people live by motto's. Random universally known sayings which can justify so many things in a matter of words; yet at the same time sums you up as a person. For instance: many lived by "live each day as if it was your last", meaning they lived life one day at a time, cherishing the unpredictable time they had left on earth. None of us knowing when our number will be up.

But I'm not deep enough for that. I'm a hollow shell of a person. Incomplete. Waiting for a gaping hole to be filled in my heart by the most impossible source. I let the days pass me by, as I aimlessly go about my existence. Watching them... her.

Oh, especially her.

So you want to know what my motto is? My little saying which concludes me as a person?

I 'always want what I can't have'

Always.

I had an amazing upbringing. The perfect family, the most amazing friends, so why on earth was I always craving for something so unattainable when my life seemed aesthetically perfect? I was an international music sensation for crying out loud. A third of the hottest boy band to apparently roam the planet. I was Nate freaking Grey, so surely, I had everything I could ever want and more.

And yeah, maybe if I looked from another person's perspective I would agree, but none of the fame or fortune made me happy. I hadn't been truly happy in god knows how long.

That's a lie; I do remember.

November 12th 2009.

The last day my dream was achievable. The last day that my heart held hope. The last day before he got her.

My dream girl.

The girl I had been joined to the hip with since diapers. The one person besides my brothers who knew anything and everything about me. My best friend. _His_ girlfriend

Mitchie Torres.

Her and Shane were never close as we grew up in Wyckoff, New Jersey. He was two years our senior. He had his own friends. He was Mr. Popularity. He was the social butterfly. He craved to be around people; suffocated by people who weren't even that close to him. Attention was his air supply. Parties were his water. He lived to be in the public eye.

But Mitchie only really had one friend- me. We shared the same birthday. We lived next door to one another. Whenever she came home crying after a boy had 'broken' her heart I would be the shoulder she cried on. And I didn't mind, because I hoped, prayed, believed that one day, one day she might come to her senses and realise that the perfect guy, the one who would treat her with all the respect and grace she deserved, was right in front of her.

I wanted to be that guy.

I knew I could be that guy.

As each day passed, my unrequited feelings only progressed; building up inside of me like a balloon filled to capacity with air. I was on the verge of an explosion. For my own sanity, she needed to know.

I didn't want to just be another person in one big clichéd group. I wanted to be her boyfriend; to protect her like I had so many times before but know that at the end of the day I'd be the one she'd come home to. I'd be the one to hold her; whisper sweet nothings into her ear; make her smile.

For her to be mine.

I mustered the confidence from the pit of my stomach; mentally rehearsed everything I felt, knowing to the finest detail how I wanted to declare my love for her. But when it came to bursting point, all of that flew out of the window. The only thing that was dividing us at that point was a brick wall.

My heart was pounding at a million miles per hour. My chest heaving, my stomach uneasily churning as I took my familiar route over the back fence and through her door.

I flung the door open with such force that the hinges didn't stand a chance. This was it, the defining moment where I would either ruin a 19 year friendship or where I would finally get my girl.

My legs tried to compose themselves; refrain themselves from buckling and turning to jelly as I tripped and stumbled up the flight of stairs, scrambling to her door. My hand shaking violently as it came in contact with the brass handle, as I slowly opened it.

My heart stopped.

And not by the way you think. My eyes widened as I observed the scene in front of me, my heart shattering into a million pieces within milliseconds. She was there, on her bed, with Shane in the middle of a heated make out session; garments scattered across her room left, right and centre.

They pulled away as they felt my presence. Neither of them looking guilty. Neither of them realising how I could possibly be feeling at that moment in time. They had told me it had been going on for months, that they were in love with one another, but they didn't want to tell m, because they didn't want me to get hurt.

To get hurt? Looking back on it, I would have been hurt if they had told me, but the pain I felt having to walk in on them crushed me. Sucked the life out of me. Left me with that hollow shell.

It ruined everything.

Shane and I distanced significantly.

I had discovered that my flawless friendship with Mitchie was unearthed as one massive lie.

And any chance I had of becoming happy, was shattered. By my bitterness and unwillingness to grow a pair and move on.

But even to this day, a year on, I can't help but ignore the small nagging feeling in my chest. That small almost invisible pang of hope that maybe one day, I'd hear her voice, vocalise the words that I had been wishing to hear since the tender age of 13. That she loved me to.

But until then, if ever, I'll wear that fake smile I had mastered, pull down my sleeve to cover my dysfunctional heart and put on that act where I was happy for them.

And I'd answer that repetitive question, wondering why I never ventured into a relationship, with the same answer.

I was merely waiting for my dream girl.

Because after all I'd rather just be alone, if I can't have her.

**There you go my lovely people, it's my turn! (xxlovely) I'm a sucker for a bit of Nate so i had to have him in this. Please read and review, would mean a lot, and check out my stuff along with Kirsty and Nicole's on our personal account! my next one shot will be 7:05! **


	3. Poison Ivy

**Poison Ivy**

"**Everyone's allergic to poison ivy. Everybody needs a little poison ivy. Everybody wants a little poison ivy. Everybody gets the itch, everybody hates that."**

You're so bad for me. From time to time I feel like I hate you, because you're so fickle. You're like that Katy Perry song. One minute you like me, the next you're being a complete XXXXX to me.

Everyone hates you. No one can stand being around you because whenever they're around you. You make them feel self conscious. They start to itch because they want to get out of their skin. It's you who does that to them. I don't want to be around you if you do that.

But every time I let go, I feel myself crawling back to you. The truth is, I can't fucking leave you. I need you. I want you. You **H A V E **to be in my life, even if it's only a tiny bit. I might not even be with you, but I will always go to you. It might be for just a night, it might be for life. But remember, you will always be mine.

Everybody hates that bitch. I hate that bitch.

But she's MY bitch.

**AN: Can you guess who wrote this? I will give you a clue: I write a lot of drabbles like this. This is a Shess, or that's how I see it. It could also be a Ness. R&R**


	4. Keep It Real

- _I just felt kind of inspired ;) _

**  
Keep It Real**

**  
Living life, life in the fast lane. Not that bad, no we can't complain. Who's to say, that we won't keep it real?**

She remembered the day she got signed to her record label. Excitement coursed through her veins. Dizzy, and nervous, delirious and apprehensive, all she wanted was everyone around her to be just as excited.

But they didn't seem to share her enthusiasm.

'Just don't change. Don't let your head get too big.'

The same advice from everyone - Shane, Caitlyn, her mom, and dad - In different forms each time.

But always the same underlying message. Beware of what Hollywood holds.

At the time she laughed it off, smiled, and joked, and told them they had nothing to worry about: She wasn't the type to let superstardom go to her head.

And she was right about that. She never became full of herself. She was never demanding, or mean. No matter how famous she became, day by day, she always treated everyone she met with courtesy and respect.

But she did let Hollywood get to her. She didn't treat herself with that courtesy and respect. She hated herself.

That was why she stopped eating.

That was why she binged, and made herself sick after almost every meal.

It was the reason she drank at home, alone. The reason she isolated her friends, and family.

And all of a sudden, Mitchie Torres S U P E R S T A R was a different person to Mitchie Torres teenage girl.

The person that returned to New Jersey every few months after a sold out tour was just a hollow shell of the girl who'd been so excited, and nervous, that day she'd received that recording contract.

She'd been warned about what Hollywood could do to a person. But she never listened. She thought she was stronger than that.

But living life in the fast life ruined her. She would never be the same girl she was before. She was broken.

She was empty.

_- So this is Nicole's. I'm (Kirsty) posting it for her because she was going to post it last night, but her internet sucks. The last one was mine (Kirsty). Yes, I lied. I didn't post Much Better first. R&R_


	5. MuchBetter

**Much better**

**"I wanna fight with you, make up tonight with you."**

They go through the same routine. It always hurts but it gives them such a thrill. They don't care about the effects. All they care about is how it feels.

Who cares if it leaves a permanent mark? Who cares if it cuts deep? Who cares if they get completely messed up because of it?

They sure don't.

Their friends want them to know how stupid it is. They don't realise that it could wreck their relationship. They love each other, so it's not going to do anything, is it? By hell it's not.

He doesn't realise that the stupid things he says to her that aren't true and are only said because he know it will get to her could possibly make her think that she's everything he says. He doesn't realise that the little insults chip away at her until she's so self-conscious that she goes to sleep with make up on because she doesn't want him to see her without her mask.

She doesn't realise that what she says to him makes him lose trust in her. Every little thing makes him begin to hate her just the slightest bit.

They wake up happy. They leave the house sad. The come home sad. The go to sleep happy.

They'll just keep going on with the game until they loathe each other so much that they no longer get excitement from it. They'll keep going until they inevitably break-up.

Until that day they'll continue in their silly game. The game where they fight just so that they can make up that night. Just because making up gives them an adrenaline rush.

**AN: It's Kirsty, again. As you can tell I'm addicted to drabbles. Tell me your thoughts in a lovely review. We're not getting many, so please review.**


End file.
